Story of Life
by orihardian
Summary: Kisah hidup seorang gadis yang ingin membahagiakan sang eomma dan bagaimana ia kehilangan cinta pertamanya / Minseok, Luhan, Jongdae, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Taeyong, dll. GS! LuMin / Xiuhan slight ChanBaek
1. Chapter 1

**Story of Life**

**Cast: —as always; Minseok(GS) and... EXO members**

**Support Cast: Red Velvet, SMRookies, and others.**

**Disclaimer: Aku hanya meminjam nama tokoh, dan meminjam nama-nama perusahaan yang aku ketahui (di Indonesia).**

**Note: Aku kembali (kembali mulu ri). Ada yang kangen aku? Kangenin aku dong hehe (maksa). Aku datang dengan cerita baru bergenre **_**Hurt/Comfort/Romance**_**, mungkin ada sedikit humornya hehe. Fanfic ini murni dari hasil pemikiranku sendiri, beberapa bagian diambil dari kisah pribadi (pekerjaan Minseok disini pekerjaan asli aku didunia nyata kekeke). Dan yah, aku memang pecinta Minseok Genderswitch, jadi maafkan aku yang **_**straight**_** tulen ini.**

**Warning: (pasang lampu tanda bahaya) Typo, bakal nemuin banyak _flashback._**

_**By the way anyway busway…**_** Semoga Suka^^**

* * *

—**Guri, 2014**

"Minseok-ah, bukankah besok pagi kau harus berangkat ke Seoul?" Suara eomma terdengar dari dapur.

"Ne, eomma. Aku akan berangkat jam 5 pagi dari sini dan langsung kembali setelah meeting-ku bersama Huawei-Group selesai." Minseok menjawab sambil berkutat dengan laptopnya di ruang keluarga.

"Tidakkah itu melelahkan? Kenapa kau tidak menginap saja di Seoul dan kembali esok harinya?" Ibu Minseok berjalan sambil membawa masakannya ke meja makan.

"Tidak eomma, aku harus bekerja lusanya. Eomma tahukan, bosku itu maniak kerja." Ucap Minseok yang menghentikan aktifitasnya dengan melepas kacamata baca di hidung kecil nan mancungnya, sambil berjalan kearah meja makan untuk segera melahap masakan dari sang eomma.

Sang eomma hanya memasang wajah sedih, ia tahu betul bagaimana sifat dari bos Minseok tersebut. Kemudian ia beralih memanggil anak bungsunya."Jongdae-ya, sini sayang. Makan malam sudah siap." Teriak sang eomma pada anak.

Tak lama setelah teriakan itu, Jongdae keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menuju meja makan.

"Noona, Im-saem menyuruhku untuk membawa uang buku besok. Aku bahkan sudah hampir semester dua sebentar lagi." Adu Jongdae—adik lelaki Minseok yang kini berada di Sekolah Menengah Akhir-nya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari kemarin-kemarin." Minseok menjitak kepala sang adik dengan gemas.

"Aku takut kau tidak punya uang." Keluh Jongae.

Minseok terharu, Jongdae memang adik lelaki satu-satunya yang sangat ia sayangi. Sejak eomma bercerai dengan appa 9 tahun yang lalu, Jongdae menjadi begitu pengertian padanya. Dan bagi Minseok, sang eomma adalah wanita yang paling hebat didunia. Ia membesarkan Minseok dan Jongdae hingga sepasang kakak beradik itu tumbuh menjadi anak yang penurut.

Sang appa hanya mampu menyekolahkan Minseok dan Jongdae sampai Minseok selesai pada Sekolah Menengah Akhir-nya, setelah itu sang appa tidak lagi bisa menghasilkan uang karena harus membayar hutang disana-sini.

Dan itu membuat Minseok harus bekerja keras mencari duit untuk menghidupi eomma dan adik lelakinya. Eomma Minseok sempat bekerja di sebuah kedai nasi kecil-kecilan saat ia masih bersekolah—karena appa hanya mengirimkan uang untuk membayar sekolah mereka, tidak untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari; namun Minseok menyuruhnya untuk berhenti ketika ia mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan.

Minseok menghela nafas, "Sudah, makan saja. Nanti akan aku berikan uangnya." Ucap Minseok lembut.

.

.

.

"Eomma, apa kau melihat sepatu kets putihku dengan corak biru muda?" tanya Minseok di depan pintu rumah.

"Coba li—" sang eomma mengehentikan ucapannya saat melihat dadanan Minseok pagi ini, "—Minseok kau akan pergi Meeting, sayang. Bukan pergi joging." Ucapnya lembut.

Minseok nyengir. Ia hanya menggunakan skinny Jins berwarna abu-abu dengan kemeja biru langit yang membentuk tubuhnya, ditambah kucir kuda pada rambut sewarna coklat tersebut. "Aku hanya ingin untuk tetap nyaman selama perjalanan eomma." Bela Minseok.

Sang eomma hanya pasrah, Minseok—putri sulungnya memang punya selera buruk untuk masalah fashion. Ia tahu betul itu.

"Ohiya eomma, aku titip uang buku Jongdae ya. Ini." Minseok menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada eommanya, "Aku pergi dulu." Minseok mencium punggung tangan sang eomma dan membungkuk untuk memberi salam dari kepergiannya.

"Hati-hati sayang. Doa eomma selalu menyertaimu." Sang eomma tersenyum tulus.

.

.

.

Minseok menatap keluar jendela kereta yang sedang ia naiki. Perjalanan Guri-Seoul akan menempuh waktu sekitar 70 menit. Waktu yang tidak begitu lama karena bantuan kereta super kilat milik Korea Selatan.

Minseok memasang headset ditelinganya. Memilih lagu dengan random, hingga ia tertegun saat mendengar lagu dari _Byul-I think_. Lagu ini sudah sangat lama, membuat Minseok kembali pada ingatan-ingatan masalalunya.

…

—**Guri, 2007**

"Minseok-ah, hari ini aku ulang tahun. Bisakah aku meminta bantuan padamu?" Baekhyun mengagetkan Minseok yang sedang asik bernyanyi didalam kelas.

Ia menyerngitkan dahi tanda tak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Baekhyun.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Minseok, Baekhyun—si gadis periang; langsung bicara pada intinya, "Aku menyukai seorang kakak kelas, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Dia selalu berjalan beriringan bertiga, kemanapun dan kapanpun. Sini aku tunjukkan." Baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Minseok untuk mengikutinya keluar dari kelas. Ia memutar kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, mencari orang-orang yang ingin ia tunjukkan pada Minseok.

Minseok hanya mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun, sampai—

"Nah itu dia orangnya," riang Baekhyun ketika menemukan 3 pemuda yang sejak tadi dicarinya.

Minseok menajamkan penglihatannya untuk memperhatikan 3 orang yang berdiri di antara keramaian di depan kelas mereka, entah ada acara apa disana karena kakak-kakak kelas itu tertawa dengan begitu bahagianya.

Baekhyun menarik bahu Minseok untuk memastikan agar Minseok mendengarnya, "Kau lihat pemuda paling tinggi diantara ketiga pemuda itu?"

Minseok memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan begitu detail, "Apa?" lanjutnya menatap Baekhyun.

Gadis bersurai keunguan itu sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya dengan mimik wajah yang dibuat sesedih mungkin, "Bisakah kau membawanya ke sini? Aku ingin memberikannya kue ulang tahunku."

Minseok menyerngit. _'Oh tidak! Baekhyun memulai kembali aksinya untuk memanfaatkan kepolosanku.'_ Umpat Minseok dalam hati. "Ya! Kenapa harus aku? Kan ada Joy dan Irene, minta tolong saja pada mereka." Kesal Minseok.

"Ayolah Minseok. Kau teman yang paling kusayang, dan mana tau saja satu diantara mereka bisa kau dapatkan. Tapi tidak untuk pemuda tinggi itu ya." Mohon Baekhyun pada Minseok.

"Tidak." Kekeh Minseok.

Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar memasang wajah sedih ketika Minseok menolak permintaannya mentah-mentah.

.

.

'_Sial. Sial. Sial. Kenapa aku mudah luluh hanya dengan muka topeng Baekhyun. Aaargh!'_ Minseok merutuki dirinya sendiri saat berada tak jauh dari ketiga pemuda –ehem; yang lumayan tampan itu. _'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_ Minseok mematung dari tempatnya berdiri, karena… ya ampun yang benar saja, mereka bertiga adalah sunbae tingkat akhir di _Junior High School_ ini.

Pemuda—teman dari orang yang ditaksir oleh Baekhyun; memergoki Minseok sedang berdiri sendirian di lorong yang tidak jauh dari kelasnya. Dengan tatapan bingung, pemuda itu terus memperhatikan gerak-gerak Minseok yang telihat seperti cacing kepanasan, membuat pola putaran kecil berkali-kali disana.

Minseok yang sedang menunduk sambil berputar-putar tak jelas itu akhirnya meluruskan kembali pandangannya, membuat manik bak kucing miliknya bertemu dengan manik rusa yang menatapnya dengan wajah bingung. _'Oh Kim Minseok, kau sudah mempermalukan dirimu sendiri sebelum memulai apapun.'_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

Sementara pemuda yang sejak tadi menatapnya mulai menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman manis miliknya, yang berhasil membuat Minseok ingin meleleh sekarang juga. Minseok menyadari bahwa pemuda itu menyikut lengan kedua temannya, menandakan untuk memperhatikan Minseok yang saat ini hampir—catat; meleleh sempurna.

Dengan senyum merekah—kecuali satu diantaranya, ketiga pemuda itu datang menghampiri Minseok yang tengah diam termangu, apa ia sedang mimpi memerankan sebuah drama berjudul _'Boys Before Flowers'_? '_Ini gila'_ umpatnya.

"Hai. Kau sedang apa berdiri disini?" seseorang—yang tadi memergoki Minseok; mulai bertanya.

Oh Tuhan, tolong tampar Minseok sekarang juga. Ia sudah lumer bagai eskrim dibawah terik matahari saat ini. Pemuda bermata rusa itu berbicara padanya. Membuat Minseok menunduk dalam. "Ak… Hm Anu… Hm…" Minseok bahkan sulit untuk berkata-kata.

"Bicaralah yang jelas hoobae!" bentak pemuda yang memiliki tinggi hampir sama dengan—oh tunggu, bahkan pemuda tersebut begitu mirip dengan pemuda bermata rusa itu.

Minseok ingin menangis, ia begitu gugup saat ini dan lagi, harus mendapat tekanan dari sunbaenya. Ini begitu menyesakkan. Minseok memalingkan wajahnya kearah kelasnya sendiri, membuat 3 pemuda dihadapannya mengikuti arah gerak bola matanya. "Bisakah seonbaenimdeul kekelasku sekarang… karena…karena…." Minseok menunjuk kelasnya sendiri sambil menunduk dalam—tak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya pemuda yang di sukai Baekhyun—yang akhirnya mulai bersuara.

"Temanku sedang berulang tahun, dan….dan…" lagi-lagi Minseok tercekat saat akan berbicara jujur. Dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan entah darimana, "dan dia menginginkanmu untuk mencicipi kue ulang tahunnya." Minseok mengarahkan telunjuknya pada pemuda yang di sukai Baekhyun tersebut, tepat di depan lubang hidungnya. Dengan mata Minseok yang terpejam dan menunduk takut-takut.

Pemuda itu tertegun, sedang kedua teman lainnya berusaha menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi lucu gadis bersurai coklat lembut itu.

…

—**Seoul, 2014**

Minseok sudah sampai di Stasiun Seoul, tepat saat jam menunjukkan pukul 6 lewat 10 menit. Itu berarti masih ada sisa waktu sekitar 1 jam 30 menit untuk menuju perusahaan yang terletak di lantai 55 tersebut.

Bukan Minseok namanya jika ia tidak hemat pada hal apapun, termasuk biaya transportasi. Walaupun Perusahaan sudah memberinya uang saku selama bertugas di Seoul hari ini, tapi tetap saja uang saku itu tidak bisa ia sia-siakan. Karena ia punya sejuta mimpi, dan itu semua demi sang eomma tercinta. Pada akhirnya Minseok memasuki sebuah bis dengan jalur menuju lokasi dimana gedung Huawei-Group berada.

.

.

"Kami akan memperluas jaringan provider untuk daerah Provinsi Gyeonggi. Karena itu aku meminta perwakilan dari perusahaan yang sudah sangat kita percayai berada disini." Jelas pria yang berdiri sangat gagah disamping layar monitor didepan mereka.

Minseok tersenyum manis pada pria tersebut, karena ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh pria itu.

"Minseok-ssi, apa ada kendala untuk pembangunan tower provider kita disana?" pria itu bertanya pada Minseok.

"Sejauh ini belum ada Pak, izin dari pemilik tanah, warga sekitar dan juga petinggi-petinggi Negara tidak sulit untuk didapatkan. Karena mereka juga sangat membutuhkan layanan sinyal yang kuat untuk _gadget-gadget_ yang mereka gunakan." Jelas Minseok panjang lebar.

Pria tersebut tersenyum, "Baiklah, perusahaanmu akan kami berikan lebih banyak perkerjaan lagi kedepannya. Harap selalu mengecek emailmu agar kau tahu _site-site_ baru yang akan kalian kerjakan." Tutur pria itu.

"Baik Pak." Minseok tersenyum merekah, ini juga suatu keuntungan baginya. Karena, yang benar saja, bosnya—Kim Young Min; pasti akan memberinya bonus untuk setiap _site_ baru yang ia dapatkan.

Minseok menjabat sebagai _Project Manager_ di perusahaan tempat ia bekerja saat ini, setelah tamat dari _Senior High School_, ia langsung melamar pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang pembangunan _Tower Provider._

Dan nasib baik berada ditangannya, setelah tes beberapa kali, akhirnya Minseok di terima di perusahaan tersebut sebagai kariawan biasanya. Dan tentu saja, naik pangkat menjadi _Project Manager_ tidaklah mulus seperti membalikkan telapak tangan.

.

Rapat itu telah selesai 10 menit yang lalu dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Minseok sedang merapikan barang-barangnya kedalam tas ransel berwarna coklat miliknya. Dengan kacamata baca yang masih tertempel indah di hidung mungilnya dan rambut kuncir kuda yang sedikit berantakan akibat gesekan pulpen pada kepalanya sendiri saat ia sedang berpikir.

"Kau harus merapikan penampilanmu sebelum keluar ruangan ini, Minseok-ssi." Ucap pria yang berdiri disamping layar monitor tadi. Pria itu tidak begitu tua dan juga tidak terlalu muda.

"Ah, ne." Minseok tersenyum lembut dengan mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipinya—akibat rasa malu.

"Kau sangat pintar, Minseok-ssi. Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" pria itu bertanya pada Minseok sambil terus tersenyum manis.

Minseok menggeleng lemah.

"Benarkah? Kau bahkan sangat cantik. Bagaimana bisa?" tanya pria tersebut penasaran.

Minseok hanya membalas pertanyaan pria itu dengan senyuman canggung. Karena Minseok. Tentu saja. Tidak ingin menambah pusing otaknya dengan hal-hal berbau percintaan. Pekerjaan sudah membuat hidupnya cukup pusing namun juga bahagia karena dikelilingi teman-teman yang baik. Ia rasa hubungan percintaan harus disingkirkan, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

.

Minseok memperhatikan detail wajahnya dikaca wastafel. Ia mengakui bahwa dirinya memang cantik. Minseok tersenyum kecut sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Jadi apa kau tadi malam tidur bersamanya?" Tiba-tiba suara seorang wanita terdengar mendekat dengan gemercikkan halus sepatunya yang menyuntuh lantai.

"Tidak. Dia bahkan menolakku. Padahal aku sudah menggodanya." Jawab wanita lainnya—yang kini sudah berada di samping kanan Minseok. Mereka bahkan seperti tidak merasakan ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri tepat disebelahnya.

Minseok melirik kedua wanita itu dengan sudut matanya, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Kedua wanita itu—yang mungkin juga kerja disini; berpakaian dengan unsur mengundang. Sedikit risih, akhirnya Minseok berbalik, dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Sayangnya, percapakan kedua wanita saat di toilet tadi, membuat Minseok kembali pada ingatan-ingatan masalalunya.

…

—**Guri, 2009**

Pemuda itu menciumi Minseok dengan penuh nafsu, mengecup bibir mungilnya dengan serangan yang begitu liar. Saat dirasa bibir pemuda tersebut beralih pada salah satu sisi leher Minseok yang begitu sensitif, dengan lembut Minseok menjauhkan kepala pemuda tersebut dari ceruk lehernya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Minseok dengan wajah takut-takut.

"Minseok-ah…" suara pemuda itu memberat, wajahnya sudah terlihat gusar. Mungkin nafsu telah menyelubungi pikirannya saat ini. "Bisakah kau menjadi milikku untuk hari ini?"

Bagai terserang bom dengan skala besar, dada Minseok terasa begitu nyeri. Apa rasa cinta selalu diukur dengan hal yang menjijikkan seperti ini? Apakah rasa cinta Minseok pada pemuda yang berada dihadapannya hanya akan terealisasi dengan melakukan hubungan yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh suami-istri?

Mata kucing Minseok memanas, sebulir air mata yang tulus mengalir di pelupuknya. Minseok menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pemuda yang memeluknya saat ini, "Maafkan aku _Lu-seonbaenim_. Lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan kita sampai disini. Karena aku masih punya cita-cita yang sangat panjang, yang harus kuraih demi eomma."

Minseok bergegas mengambil tas sekolahnya, merapikan rok—yang sebelumnya naik akibat tangan pemuda itu mengelus-elus pahanya.

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dan memastikan ekspresi dari pemuda bermata rusa tersebut, Minseok keluar dari apartemen dalam keadaan senggugukkan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Intinya, aku suka nulis hehehe…

©orihardian


	2. Chapter 2

**Story of Life (Chapter 2)**

**Cast: —as always; Minseok(GS), Luhan**

**LuMin / XiuHan**

**Rate: T (Mungkin akan ada sekidit M-nya, untuk +17 deh ini kayaknya—tenang, bukan NC kok)**

**Warning: GS, Alur maju mundur and TYPO T.T**

**3.861 words**

**Note: ****Ini aku lanjutin buat yang ****_request_****, makasih buat yang mau baca fanfic sederhana ini^^**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Previous chapter: **Mata kucing Minseok memanas, sebulir air mata yang tulus mengalir di pelupuknya. Minseok menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pemuda yang memeluknya saat ini, "Maafkan aku _Lu-seonbaenim_. Lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan kita sampai disini. Karena aku masih punya cita-cita yang sangat panjang, yang harus kuraih demi eomma."

Minseok bergegas mengambil tas sekolahnya, merapikan rok—yang sebelumnya naik akibat tangan pemuda itu mengelus-elus pahanya.

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dan memastikan ekspresi dari pemuda bermata rusa tersebut, Minseok keluar dari apartemen dalam keadaan senggugukkan.

_**-Story of Life-**_

—**Seoul, 2014**

Sore ini sepertinya Seoul akan diguyur hujan lebat. Meskipun Korea-Selatan sedang dalam iklim musim panas, namun sesekali mendung seperti saat ini memang tak dapat terelakkan. Dengan langkah cepat Minseok berjalan menitih trotoar untuk berhenti disebuah minimarket. Tentu saja. Tujuannya membeli sebuah payung, agar kemeja berbahan tipis miliknya tidak basah.

'_Oke, dapat.'_ Gumamnya, berdiri didepan pintu minimarket yang tidak jauh dari kantor _Huawei-Group_ tersebut.

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun dari langit kota Seoul, Minseok menatap langit dengan tatapan sedih, _'akhirnya bumi tak dapat menahan tangisnya'._

Ia mulai mengembangkan payungnya. Menelusuri hujan ringan yang melanda ibukota Korea-Selatan tersebut. Saat sedang asik mendengarkan irama merdu dari sang hujan yang turun dengan teratur, sebuah deringan handphone mengagetkannya.

"Eoh, eomma. Aku sedang berjalan kaki menuju halte bis."

"…"

"Ne, sudah selesai 30 menit yang lalu."

"…"

"Disini juga sedang hujan eomma, apa kau tidak dengar suara hujan disini?"

"…"

"Arraseo, aku segera kembali. Sampai jumpa dirumah." Minseok menutup percapakan tersebut. Sepertinya sang eomma ingin tahu bagaimana kabar Minseok.

Eomma memang sangat _overprotective _padanya. Untung saja, hari ini eomma tidak rewel. Karena biasanya, ia akan menelfon lima kali dalam sehari jika Minseok sedang bertugas diluar kota.

Tiba-tiba handphone Minseok bergetar, itu pemberitahuan—

_**Luhan420 followed you**_

—di Twitter.

Minseok terdiam. Masalalunya kembali berputar.

…

—**Guri, 2007**

"Kau sedang apa Baek?" Minseok menyerngitkan dahinya ketika melihat teman sekelas—sekaligus sahabatnya itusedang tersenyum pada layar handphonenya, "eoh, apa itu handphone keluaran terbaru?" tanya Minseok yang sedang membulatkan matanya.

Baekhyun menatap Minseok yang berada disampingnya, "Hm. Appa membelikannya untukku sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku." Jawab Baekhyun riang sambil memutar-mutar handphonenya di udara.

Minseok tersenyum—tidak; Minseok tidak sedang tersenyum. Ia hanya sekedar menarik keatas kedua sudut bibirnya, untuk menghargai kebahagiaan dari sahabatnya. Karena sesungguhnya, hal yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah sebuah rasa iri. Baekhyun mempunyai appa yang sangat baik disisinya, dan ia punya kehidupan yang cukup—bahkan mungkin berlebih.

Sedang keluarga Minseok? Jangankan untuk sebuah handphone keluaran terbaru, untuk makan saja, eommanya harus bekerja dari pagi hingga sore hari.

"Appamu sangat baik." Komentar Minseok sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja." Bangganya, "Kau tahu, Chanyeol-sunbae menambahkanku sebagai teman di Facebook." Baekhyun mulai histeris karena rasa bahagianya. "Luhan-sunbae dan Taeyong-sunbae juga." Tambah Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Apa kau dan Chanyeol-sunbae sedang berkencan?" tanya Minseok dengan wajah penasaran.

"Belum. Tapi sepertinya hari ini ia akan menembakku, karena ia membuat janji untuk bertemu di kantin saat istirahat nanti." Girang Baekhyun yang benar-benar terlihat bahagia.

Mereka tidak perlu takut dimarahi oleh Park-saem saat ini, karena bapak garang itu sedang berada diruangannya untuk menemui seorang tamu.

.

"Minseok-ah, temankan aku ke kantin." Baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Minseok. Dan Minseok hanya menuruti Baekhyun yang menarik lengannya.

Sesampainya di kantin sekolah, mata kucing Minseok langsung tertuju pada tiga pemuda yang pernah membuatnya memiliki rasa ingin mati saja, akibat kepolosannya kemarin.

Luhan—yang namanya baru Minseok ketahui hari ini dari Baekhyun, lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut padanya. Sunbae yang satu itu memang paling bisa membuat Minseok ingin menangis histeris karena senyuman mautnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membuat begongan Minseok yang sedang menatap kearah Luhan buyar. Baekhyun. Gadis satu ini selalu saja menarik pergelangan tangan Minseok dengan paksa, dan juga secara tiba-tiba pula.

"Kau bisa bergabung dengan Luhan-sunbae dan Taeyong-sunbae. Karena aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan Chanyeol-sunbae." Senyum Baekhyun—yang bagaikan neraka bagi Minseok.

Oh ayolah Baekhyun, bagaimana Minseok yang polos ini kau titipkan pada Luhan dan Taeyong? Itu akan membuatnya semakin bodoh dan kaku. Atau mungkin Minseok akan meleleh dengan sempurna karena senyuman—yang bagi Minseok; maut yang akan Luhan berikan padanya.

"Andwae Baekhyun-ah." Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya, bergelayut di lengan kanan Baekhyun sambil menatap iba pada gadis manis—yang memiliki kadar kemanisan yang sama sepertinya.

"Gwaenchana, Minseok-ah. Mereka baik _kok."_ Baekhyun tersenyum lembut pada Minseok, "Dan lagi aku tidak akan lama." Pesannya sambil menepis kedua tangan Minseok yang berada pada lengannya.

Minseok pasrah. Ia berjalan lemah dengan wajah tertunduk dalam, menghampiri kedua sunbae yang sedang menatapnya—dengan tatapan berbeda. Luhan tersenyum senang, sedang Taeyong hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan _'Dasar gadis pemalu'_nya.

Dan Baekhyun, gadis itu telah keluar dari kantin bersama Chanyeol. Entah akan kemana mereka berdua, yang pasti ini akan menjadi kabar yang menghebohkan buat Minseok nantinya.

"An-annyeonghaseyo, ma-maaf. Bisakah a-aku duduk disini? Se-sem…" Minseok menghentikan kalimatnya, sungguh ia ingin menangis saat ini. Jelas saja. Karena ia tampak begitu bodoh.

"Duduklah, Minseok. Kau bisa begabung disini sembari menunggu Baekhyun kembali." Luhan bersuara sambil tersenyum hangat.

Minseok mulai mengangkat kelapanya untuk menatap Luhan. Membalas senyum pemuda tampan itu dengan senyum sederhana miliknya, "Te-terimakasih Sunbae". Minseok Mulai mendudukkan dirinya tepat dihadapan Luhan dan Taeyong. Taeyong sedang sibuk pada handphone—yang sepertinya mirip dengan handphone milik Baekhyun. Sedang Luhan sendiri, menatap kearah Minseok—masih dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Ohiya, bisakah aku meminta nomor handphone-mu, Minseok?" Luhan mulai merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil benda persegi panjang tersebut.

"Mianhaeyo, a-aku tidak punya handphone, sunbae." Minseok memainkan jari-jari tangan munggilnya—yang berada diatas rok biru-dongkernya.

Luhan membulatkan mulutnya tanda mengerti, "Bagaimana kalau SNS? Apa kau punya?" tanya Luhan—lagi.

Minseok hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala pelan.

…

—**Seoul, 2014**

Minseok masih berdiri di tempat ia mematung saat ini—sekitar 10 menitan. Ia bahkan lupa untuk segera bergegas menuju halte bis dan kembali kerumahnya yang nyaman menggunakan kereta.

Minseok melirik handphone—yang sudah terkunci karena lamunan panjangnya. Kembali memperhatikan sebuah nama yang mulai mengikutinya di SNS, _'Apa Luhan-sunbae merindukanku? Atau….' _Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

Sambil berjalan menuju halte bis, Minseok terus memikirkan Luhan. Sejak Minseok tinggal sore itu di apartemennya, Luhan bahkan tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Namun saat Minseok beranjak naik kekelas 2 _Senior High School_, Baekhyun—sahabat terbaiknya; berkata bahwa Luhan sudah memiliki kekasih baru yang berada satu sekolah dengan Baekhyun—Baekhyun dan Minseok tidak satu sekolah saat _Senior High School_.

Minseok terus melamun bahkan saat ia sudah berada dalam bis. Bayangan cinta pertamanya terus saja menjadi beban tersendiri untuknya. Bagaimana ia sangat mencintai Luhan. Bagaimana Luhan yang selalu tersenyum manis padanya. Minseok merindukan pria hangat tersebut.

Minseok duduk dikursi belakang sebelah kiri, memilih kursi yang dekat dengan jendela agar bisa melamun sepuas yang ia inginkan. Rintik hujan masih saja membahasi kota yang indah itu. Jalanan yang basah dan para pejalan kaki yang berjalan menggunakan bermacam-macam warna payung yang sangat cantik.

Minseok kembali membuka SNS-nya, dan menekan profile Luhan untuk melihat update-an dari pria tampan tersebut. Ia tidak memakai foto pribadinya pada profile. Ia menggunakan gambar seekor rusa kecil yang seperti sedang tersenyum.

Tanpa disadari Minseok tersenyum melihat gambar rusa lucu itu. Kemudian ia men-scroll tiap-tiap update-an dari Luhan. Pria itu tidak banyak meng-update. Hanya ada beberapa retweet-an atau kata-kata semangat untuk dirinya sendiri. Minseok mendesah pelan, ia menurunkan handphone dari tatapan matanya. Meletakkan benda persegi itu diantara kedua paha mungilnya.

Matanya beralih kembali pada jalanan Seoul. Bayangan masalalunya kembali masuk kedalam otaknya.

…

—**Guri, 2007**

"Minseok" pemuda itu memanggil Minseok dengan nada begitu lembut.

Minseok mendongak. Ia baru saja sampai dibawah pohon besar yang sebelumnya menjadi tempat dimana mereka berjanji untuk bertemu. Bertemu untuk sebuah _first date_ bagi seorang Kim Minseok, "N-ne, Luhan-sunbae?"

Luhan tersenyum manis, "Kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Aniya, a-aku baru saja sa-sampai." Gugupnya. _'Minseok tolonglah bersikap normal'_, rutuknya dalam hati.

Lagi-lagi pemuda yang memiliki senyum indah itu tersenyum lembut. Membuat kaki Minseok melemah. "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi. Kau ingin kemana?" tanyanya lembut.

Minseok menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak tau." Jawabnya yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Bagaimana kalo kita duduk di pinggir danau Jangja Park?" usul Luhan.

Minseok hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Sedang Luhan dengan lembut menggenggam tangan Minseok. Membuat empunya sedikit tertegun, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bergenggaman tangan dengan seorang pemuda. Dan pemuda itu adalah Luhan-sunbae.

.

"Kita sampai…." Ucap Luhan senang sambil mengangkat tangan Minseok keudara.

Minseok tersenyum manis melihat tingkat Luhan yang begitu lucu dan bebas. Luhan memiliki sifat pendiam namun kepribadian yang hangat. Ia begitu peduli pada teman-teman atau siapapun yang berada disekitarnya. Selalu rendah hati dan terlihat biasa agar mudah bergaul dengan siapapun. Minseok menyukainya.

Lagi-lagi Luhan menarik tangan Minseok, membawanya duduk di tepi danau dengan pemandangan malam hari yang sangat indah, "Kau tunggu disini ya. Aku akan kesana untuk membeli minum." Luhan berjalan menjauh setelah mendapat anggukan dari Minseok.

Sedang Minseok menatap punggung Luhan yang mulai menjauh sambil tersenyum hangat. Ini kencan pertamanya setelah dua minggu Luhan menyatakan cintanya pada Minseok. Tentu saja ini hal yang sangat mengejutkan seorang Minseok yang notabenenya hanya seorang gadis biasa.

Tak berapa lama, Luhan kembali dengan menggenggam dua kaleng minuman soda. Ia memberikan satu pada Minseok dengan meletekkannya pada tangan Minseok yang bertumpu di antara pahanya.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Minseok lembut sambil mulai membuka minumannya.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia menatap lurus kedepan.

Minseok memperhatikan Luhan dengan tatapan intens. Luhan benar-benar tampan dan tenang. Sama seperti dirinya sendiri yang hanya berbicara seperlunya. Dan jika dipikir lagi, mungkin inilah alasan hubungan mereka selalu terasa canggung setiap kali bertemu.

Hening. Itulah yang terjadi saat ini. Minseok hanya memutar-mutar kaleng soda dengan kedua tangannya. Sedang Luhan masih tetap menghadap kedepan tanpa menoleh kearah Minseok sedikitpun.

Minseok tanpa sadar menghela nafas, dan disadari oleh Luhan.

Luhan menoleh, "Kenapa? Apa kau merasa bosan?" tanyanya.

Minseok tertunduk. Jujur saja iya, Minseok benar-benar merasa bosan, "Hm" Minseok mengangguk lamban.

"Mianhae, aku bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi." Ucap Luhan seadanya.

"Gwaenchanha Luhan-sunbae." Minseok menjawab dengan menunduk.

"Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku dengan sunbae?" Luhan mulai bertanya sesuatu.

"Karena aku menghormatimu sebagai sunbaeku." Jawab Minseok singkat.

"Tidak bisakah kau memanggilku hanya dengan panggilan oppa saja?" tanyanya lagi.

Minseok hanya menjawab dengan sebuah gelengan kecil.

"Baiklah, sepertinya hari sudah malam. Kajja aku antar kau pulang." Usul Luhan sambil kembali menggenggam tangan Minseok. Minseok lagi-lagi hanya menggangguk dan membiarkan Luhan menariknya.

…

—**Seoul, 2014**

Minseok mengerutkan kening, sepertinya saat ini ia mulai memahami sesuatu dari Luhan. Ia memikirkan kembali disaat Luhan menginginkan tubuhnya. Minseok mulai menyadari tatapan frustasi seorang Luhan. Tatapan yang tidak bisa Minseok lihat dari gadis polos seperti Minseok saat itu. Karena Minseok tidak pernah mengerti apapun tentang sebuah makna dari sebuah tatapan sebelumnya.

Minseok tertegun. Apakah sore itu adalah sisi dimana Luhan benar-benar dalam keadaan frustasi yang luar biasa? Mengingat bahwa selama lebih dari dua tahun mereka berkencan, Luhan tidak pernah berani mencium bibir bahkan mencium pipi Minseok sekalipun.

Bodohnya Minseok tidak pernah bertanya alasan mengapa Luhan melakukan itu padanya. Ia hanya memutuskan Luhan secara sepihak tanpa mendengar sepatah katapun dari cinta pertamanya saat itu.

Minseok mendesah.

Handphone yang ia genggam tiba-tiba saja bergetar. "Bos?" gumamnya.

Ia menggeser tombol hijau dilayar handphonenya untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo.."

"…"

"Ne? Aku tidak boleh pulang? Tapi aku sudah sampai di stasiun sekarang." Kesal Minseok.

"…"

"Kenapa aku harus menemuinya? Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa denganku nanti." Minseok turun dari bis yang ia naiki.

"…"

"Ani. Ani. Anieyo… Aku tidak mau." Teriaknya. Yang membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya aneh. Tapi Minseok tidak perduli.

"…"

"Hah. Kau harus menaikkan gajiku jika seperti ini. Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan pergi. Tapi kau harus mengirimkan uang tambahan untukku."

"…"

"Okay. Dimana aku harus menemuinya? Apa itu artinya aku akan menginap di Seoul malam ini?"

"…"

"Di restoran semahal itu? Heol. Baiklah, sudah aku tutup dulu."

Minseok mematikan telfon secara sepihak. Ia sedikit kesal karena tidak bisa pulang hari ini, bos si penggila duit itu menyuruhnya untuk menemui pria paruh baya yang memujinya ketika meeting tadi pagi. Tidak tahu apa alasannya, tapi pria paruh baya itu mengajaknya bertemu disebuah restoran mahal.

Wow. Minseok merasa ada yang tidak beres saat ini. Karena yang benar saja, siapa Minseok? Hingga ditawari hal-hal semacam ini.

Minseok mengetik sebuah pesan singkat untuk eommanya, ia memberi kabar bahwa ia batal pulang hari ini.

.

.

Pria itu tersenyum saat melihat Minseok berjalan mendekat. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat sulit diartikan oleh Minseok. Senyuman yang memiliki sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Membuat Minseok bergidik ngeri.

"Duduklah." Sapanya.

Tanpa menjawab, Minseok duduk dengan anggunnya. Ia melirik kearah sebuah minuman yang sudah disajikan didepannya, sepertinya bukan sebuah minuman berarkohol.

"Minumlah, kau pasti haus. Apa kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanyanya dengan ramah sambil mengangkat tangan diudara untuk memanggil pelayan.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku tidak lapar. Aku minum ini saja." Minseok langsung meminum minuman yang berada tepat didepannya. Kebetulan ia memang sedikit haus.

"Baiklah." Pasrahnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padamu, tuan?" tanya Minseok tanpa basa-basi.

"Ah begini—" pria itu terus berbicara didepan Minseok.

Tapi sayangnya, Minseok sama sekali tidak mendengar apapun yang pria itu katakan. Pandangannya kabur, kepalanya pusing, dadanya berdegup kencang.

"Minseok-ssi, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria tersebut yang sudah beranjak mendekati Minseok.

BRUK.

Minseok terjatuh dari kursinya.

.

.

.

Minseok masih memiliki kesadaran—karena ia hanya meminum sedikit minuman aneh yang diberikan oleh pria peruh baya ini. Minseok bahkan masih ingat pria itu membopongnya ke sebuah kamar hotel. Hanya saja, ia begitu lemas untuk sedekar meronta dan menjerit.

Minseok didudukkan disebuah sofa. Sedang pria paruh baya yang membopongnya duduk tepat dihadapannya. Mata Minseok tertutup rapat akibat lemas yangmelandanya, namun air mata mulai membasahi pipi gembulnya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Pria itu terdengar mengeringai. Sebuah gumanannya yang mengatakan _'Kau akan menjadi milikku malam ini'_ sukses membuat Minseok panik bukan main. Ia bahkan menolak melakukan dengan cinta pertamanya. Apakah ia harus memberikan hal yang masih sangat dijaganya hingga saat ini kepada pria paruh baya yang bahkan untuk melihatnya saja Minseok jijik? Tidak. Minseok tidak rela.

Minseok berusaha membuka mata, lemas masih menyerubunginya. Dia dapat melihat pria itu kembali mengeringai. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Minseok. Menempelkan bibir menjijikkannya tepat di bibir lembut Minseok yang sangat indah.

Minseok berusaha untuk tetap menutup mulutnya dengan menggigit kedua bibirnya kuat, menolak sebisanya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bahkan mati lebih baik untuk Minseok saat ini, daripada harus melakukan hal menjijikkan dengan seorang pria paruh baya seperti seseorang dihadapannya saat ini.

Kedasaran Minseok mulai kembali. Tangannya mendorong dada pria tersebut, sedang kakinya menendang-mendang perut buncitnya.

Dengan geram pria tersebut berusaha menarik kemeja Minseok kesamping membuat satu kancing bajunya terlepas.

Minseok panik, ia bersumpah akan membunuh bosnya jika terjadi sesuatu padanya malam ini. Dengan tangisan terisak sambil tetap menahan bibirnya dari cengkraman bibir keriput pria tersebut, Minseok tetap berusaha melawan menggunakan kaki dan tangannya sebisa mungkin. Ia berharap dalam tangisnya, seseorang akan datang menolongnya saat ini.

Kancing Minseok kembali terlepas, membuat kulit dadanya yang mulus mulai terekspos. Ia semakin panik dan menendang-nendang perut pria tersebut dengan sangat kuat, sebisa tenaganya keluarkan.

Ia menutup matanya, tak berani melihat nafsu yang sudah memenuhi diri pria paruh baya tersebut.

Hingga—

CEKLEK.

—pintu hotel terbuka.

Seseorang berlari kearah mereka. Dan dengan mata yang masih tertutup, Minseok mendengar dengan jelas seseorang menarik dan memukul pria paruh baya itu dengan geramnya. Ia menangis semakin menjadi karena perasaan leganya, yang ditolong oleh seseorang.

Setelah puas memukuli pria paruh baya itu, seseorang yang masih tidak Minseok ketahui itu mulai menutupi tubuh bergetar Minseok dengan alas meja yang berada didekatnya, "Minseok-ah, gwaenchanha?" seseorang itu mulai bersuara.

Minseok membuka matanya, ia mengenal dengan baik suara itu. Luhan. Sunbaenya sewaktu _Junior High School_. Dan juga, Cinta Pertamanya. Minseok menatap Luhan dengan wajah sembabnya. Memeluk dan menangis di pundak Luhan karena ketakutan luar biasa yang baru saja ia alami.

Luhan membalas memeluk wanita dihadapannya. Membelai surai Minseok yang sudah berantakan akibat perlawanannya. "Tenanglah, aku disini. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." Luhan menenangkan Minseok yang masih saja terus menangis dipelukkannya.

Sementara Minseok berusaha menghentikan tangisannya, karena mendengar suara menenangkan dari Luhan. Ini juga pertama kali baginya merasa nyaman dalam pelukan Luhan. Entahlah, mungkin saat itu Minseok masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti akan arti sebuah kenyamanan.

.

.

Minseok dan Luhan kini duduk disebuah taman. Udara dingin setelah hujan begitu terasa menusuk kemeja Minseok dengan dibalut syal, yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi 2 buah kancing bajunya yang sudah terlepas. Minseok seperti kembali pada masa kencan pertamanya, "Luhan-sunbae."

"Mengapa kau selalu memanggilku dengan embel-embel sunbae. Aku bahkan bukan kakak kelasmu lagi." Kesal Luhan.

Minseok tersenyum manis mendengar kekesalan Luhan. Pria itu tidak lagi seperti dulu, yang hanya mengiyakan apapun perkataan Minseok, "Oppa, gomawo." Minseok mendongak dan menatap kearah Luhan.

Pemuda itu tetap menatap lurus kedepan, namun dapat dilihat oleh Minseok bahwa ia sedang tersenyum. Senyum yang dulu selalu Minseok dapati, kini kembali.

Luhan mengingat kembali saat ia hampir melakukan hal yang sama seperti pria paruh baya itu lakukan pada Minseok.

…

—**Guri, 2009**

"Luhan-sunbae, Minseok ketiduran." Tunjuk Baekhyun pada Minseok yang berada disebelahnya.

Luhan tersenyum, "Biarkan saja. Kalian pulanglah duluan, nanti setelah Minseok bangun aku akan mengantarkannya pulang." Jawab Luhan lembut.

"Baiklah, aku titip Minseok ya sunbae." Baekhyun tersenyum.

Hari ini Luhan berulang tahun, ia hanya mengundang Chanyeol, Taeyong, Minseok dan Baekhyun ke apartemen sederhananya untuk merayakannya. Bukan perayaaan besar-besaran, hanya beberapa makanan dan minuman bersoda—karena mereka tahu bahwa mereka masih anak sekolah. Taeyong tidak bisa datang karena bertabrakan dengan latihan _dance_nya.

Setelah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar dari apartemennya, Luhan mengendong Minseok yang tertidur dilantai menuju sebuah sofa. Agar gadis mungil itu tetap nyaman dalam posisi tidurnya.

Saat akan merebahkan Minseok, Luhan sedikit tergoda oleh wajah imutnya ketika tidur. Dan entah pikiran kotor apa yang terlintas diotaknya, Luhan mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa dengan memanjangkan kakinya. Kemudian memposisikan Minseok duduk dipangguannya, dan menyandarkan tubuh pulas Minseok pada sandaran sofa.

Luhan juga ikut bersandar pada sofa, dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Minseok. Mengambil kedua tangan Minseok untuk ditaruh pada kedua pundaknya. Kedua kaki Minseok terbuka diantara pinggang Luhan, membuat rok selututnya naik memperlihatkan separuh paha mulusnya.

Luhan mulai mengecupi bibir Minseok. Bibir yang selama dua tahun ini seharusnya menjadi miliknya, tapi baru bisa ia rasakan hari ini. Rasa bibir mungil Minseok yang begitu memabukkan bahkan hanya dalam sekali mengecupnya.

Luhan terus mengecupi bibir mungil Minseok, hingga gadis yang juga memiliki tubuh mungil itu terbangun dari tidurnya karena rasa tak nyaman pada bibirnya.

Merasakan bulu mata Minseok menyergap-nyergap dipipi kanannya, membuat Luhan terkekeh geli. Namun juga semakin membuatnya menjadi tak terkendali.

Luhan semakin menciumi Minseok dengan penuh nafsu, mengecup bibir mungilnya dengan serangan yang begitu liar. Hingga tanpa sadar Luhan mengalihkan bibirnya pada leher putih mulus Minseok, yang langsung membuat gadis itu kaget bukan main.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Minseok mengeluarkan suara bergetar.

Luhan tidak tahu harus bagaimana, namun rasa cintanya pada Minseok membuat akal sehatnya hilang dan yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah memiliki Minseok seutuhnya, "Minseok-ah…" Luhan merasa malu mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar menjijikkan bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. "Bisakah kau menjadi milikku untuk hari ini?" Ia menatap manik Minseok dalam, agar Minseok melihat rasa frustasinya selama ini.

Setelah lama terdiam, Minseok mulai menangis, "Maafkan aku _Lu-seonbaenim_. Lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan kita sampai disini. Karena aku masih punya cita-cita yang sangat panjang, yang harus kuraih demi eomma." Minseok beranjak meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan terdiam. Tak berani mengejar Minseok setelah mendengar gadis mungil itu mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Ia sedikit menyesal dengan hal bodoh yang baru saja ia lakukan. Karena Luhan sendiri tahu, bahwa Minseok adalah gadis yang punya cita-cita ingin membahagiakan eommanya.

Luhan tertunduk dalam.

…

—**Seoul, 2014**

"Maafkan aku, Min." Luhan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kata-katanya dengan tertunduk. Memang sudah saatnya ia mengatakan ini, "Kau pasti sangat terkejut tadi. Dan juga masalalumu saat bersamaku dulu juga pasti kembali terulang." Ujarnya.

Minseok menatap Luhan dalam, melihat ketulusan dari pria yang berada disampingnya saat ini.

"Aku mengikutimu sejak kau keluar dari gedung _Huawei-Group_. Secara tidak sengaja melihatmu berlari kecil menuju sebuah minimarket." Jelas Luhan, menceritakan bagaimana awal ia bisa mengikuti Minseok hari ini.

Minseok terdiam. Ia mematung mendengar semua cerita Luhan, bagaimana pria itu terus mengikutinya. Bahkan ketika ia menuju stasiun dan kembali lagi untuk menemui seseorang.

Luhan juga menceritakan bagaimana paniknya ia ketika Minseok dibawa kekamar hotel. Bagaimana usahanya untuk membuat para pelayan mempercayainya, bahwa dikamar itu ada seseorang yang ia kenal yang sedang dalam bahaya.

Bagaiamana ia benar-benar marah melihat Minseok yang ketakutan, dan bagaimana orang yang sangat dicintainya menangis memeluk tubuhnya.

Minseok menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tak percaya, ia terharu.

Luhan memutar kepalanya untuk beradu manik dengan gadis mungil tersebut. Ia tersenyum. "Aku masih mencintaimu Minseok. Bahkan sangat." Lirihnya. "Jika kau mengetahui bahwa aku menghilang darimu, sejujurnya aku selalu mengawasimu melalui Baekhyun. Karena aku tahu, kau masih tetap berhubungan baik dengannya." Senyum Luhan dengan tetap terus menatap manik Minseok.

Minseok tidak dapat mengatakan apapun sejak ia mulai duduk ditaman ini, karena Luhan selalu mengatakan kata-kata yang memang ingin Minseok dengar sejak dulu.

"Kau benar-benar wanita yang luar biasa. Kau bahkan berhasil membeli sebuah rumah sederhana di Guri dan membuat eommamu bangga padamu. Kau juga menyekolahkan adikmu satu-satunya." Puji Luhan—tetap betah menatap mata Minseok yang indah.

Minseok tersipu malu mendengar pujian Luhan, pipi gembulnya memerah.

Luhan mulai menyadari bahwa bibir atas dan bibir bawah Minseok terluka, "Apa ini ulah pria tua itu?" tanya Luhan sambil menggangkat dagu Minseok.

"Tidak, oppa. Ini luka karena aku menggigit bibirku masuk kedalam mulut. Aku tidak ingin pria itu merasakannya meskipun hanya sedikit." Kesal Minseok sambil memegangi bibirnya yang berdarah.

Luhan tersenyum, Minseok benar-benar menjaga dirinya dengan baik. "Kajja. Kita bersihkan luka dibibirmu. Sepertinya kita akan menginap di sauna malam ini." Ajak Luhan.

"Hm. Kajja." Minseok menggangguk mantap menanggapi ajakkan Luhan.

.

.

Setelah menghangatkan tubuh, dan berganti pakaian yang sudah disediakan oleh sebuah sauna. Minseok dan Luhan kini duduk saling berhadapan, dengan Luhan mengolesi sebuah cairan obat untuk mengeringkan luka pada kedua bibir Minseok.

"Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?" Luhan bertanya sambil tetap mengobati bibir MInseok.

"Tidak. Bibirku akan terasa perih jika menyentuh sesuatu oppa." Tolak Minseok.

"Baiklah. Apa kau ingin tidur?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Hm. Sebentar lagi. Kau duluan saja." Jawab Minseok.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan tidur duluan. Kau juga harus segera tidur, oke?"

"Hm" Minseok mengangguk mantap.

Luhan mulai merebahkan badannya, mencari posisi nyaman dan menutup matanya. Sedang Minseok mengeluarkan handphonenya, untuk mengecek pesan dan panggilan masuk.

Ia mengerutkan kening saat melihat ada 20 panggilan tak terjawab, 30 pesan masuk, dan 3 mention di akun SNS-nya.

Minseok membuka pesan masuk terlebih dahulu, dan semua pesan masuk itu adalah pesan dari nomor yang sama.

'_**Minseok kau akan dibawa kemana?'**_

'_**Minseok apa kau baik-baik saja?'**_

'_**Minseok jawab panggilanku.'**_

'_**Minseok tenanglah aku akan segera menolongmu.',**_ dll.

Sedang panggilan masuk adalah panggilan dari nomor yang sama dengan sipengirim pesan. Juga 3 tweet masuk dari _**Luhan420,**_ yang menanyakan hal yang sama seperti pesan masuk yang ia baca sebelumnya.

Minseok melirik kearah Luhan—yang sepertinya sudah tertidur pulas. Ia mulai membelai pipi Luhan lembut, "Oppa, terimakasih. Terimakasih banyak, karena telah menjagaku." Tak terasa Minseok mulai menjatuhkan airmatanya—lagi.

Minseok menghapus airmata bahagianya. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan. Dan—

CUP.

—Minseok mengecup lama bibir Luhan. Ini pertama kali bagi Minseok, mencium bibir seorang pria. Dan pria itu adalah Luhan, "Aku mencintaimu, oppa." Ucapnya setengah berbisik didepan bibir Luhan.

Luhan membuka matanya, "Kau bilang bibirmu sakit jika menyentuh sesuatu, apa menyentuh bibirku adalah pengecualian?" senyum Luhan, ia berkata saat wajah Minseok masih begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Minseok membulatkan matanya, membuat surai indah dibalik cuping telinganya jatuh mengenai wajah Luhan. Kemudian ia kembali dengan cepat duduk seperti semula, menunduk dalam dengan pipi merona sempurna. Betapa malunya ia kepergok sedang mencium seseorang.

Luhan menarik lengan Minseok, "Sudah sini tidur. Kau pasti sangat lelah." Ucapnya. Membuat Minseok jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan Luhan. "Selamat malam, Minseokku yang pemalu." Ucapnya.

Minseok tersenyum senang, "Selamat malam, oppa." Gumamnya dalam pelukan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku suka pusing, chap ini nyambung gak sih sama chap sebelumnya.


End file.
